


Sweet Lust, Bitter Coffee

by melodyinlove



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, slight!2hyun, slight!ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: when a busker falls in love with the barista that works in the cafe near where he performs





	Sweet Lust, Bitter Coffee

Soft strums of a guitar was heard as well as a beautiful charming voice both amplified by cheap but durable speakers. As people passed by, the clink of the coins dropping into the jar rang. The soft sound of people whispering during the performance was often heard as well as the click of phone cameras and the typical ring of someone recording. This was the life Kim Jaehwan lived as a busker. 

His performing spot moved around when he first started but he recently found himself comfortably enjoying a spot near a cafe. The cafe was see through and Jaehwan loved people watching a lot, but he also loved looking at the barista there who would coincidentally be working the same time Jaehwan performed. 

Before setting up and performing, Jaehwan would make sure to get his typical iced americano from the cafe and make casual conversation with the handsome barista. From what Jaehwan learned, his name was Hwang Minhyun, a beautiful name he loved to note, he was a college student at a local barista, and he loved the smell of coffee brewing. It was all Jaehwan got out of the boy as the cafe was quite busy and Minhyun didn’t have the time to be talking to him. 

When Jaehwan wasn’t looking at the audience while performing, he would often gaze into the cafe, hoping that Minhyun was watching him perform. He knew that the barista would be able to hear him sing, but yet the boy never bat an eye towards the performer. Jaehwan liked to be hopeful and believed that Minhyun did watch him and he just never caught him in the act.

“Hello,” Jaehwan greeted as he entered the cafe, “The usual please.” 

The barista blinked at the other, “Which is?”

“Iced Americano with light ice,” Jaehwan sighed, “To think after all the times I’ve come here with the same order, I thought you would know by now.”

“I-I’m sorry. I’m bad with memorizing things,” Minhyun scratched the back of his head, “I’ll get to your order right now.”

“I’m guessing you’re not a science major, huh?” Jaehwan chuckled. 

“What?”

“Uhm. You know. Science majors require a lot of memorization and since that’s not your forte I assumed you’re not one. Am I wrong?” 

“Well, no you’re not,” Minhyun handed him his drink, “2,500 won please.” 

Jaehwan handed him his card and grinned, “Then what major are you if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Business Administration,” Minhyun replied as he swiped his card, “Sign here. What major are you?”

“Why don’t you guess? It’s pretty obvious if I say so myself,” Jaehwan smiled brightly before signing receipt and handing it to him. 

“Uhm,” Minhyun paused for a moment to think, “Biology?”

“Nope! How can you not tell? It’s the reason why I’m here three times a week.” Jaehwan said, trying to hide his disappointment. 

“Oh! Are you a public health major learning how to do health inspections?” Minhyun smiled softly at his very plausible guess.

Jaehwan cleared his throat, trying to not show that his heart was beating a mile a minute because of how beautiful the barista’s smile was, “Wrong again, but nice answer. I’m a music major! I literally perform right outside. Do you not notice?” 

“Oh, of course I noticed!” Minhyun lied to not hurt the other, “I just don’t look because of work, but I do hear your voice.”

The busker couldn’t contain his smile. He was overjoyed that his eye candy paid attention to him, “I’m performing again today! Be sure to look and listen!” 

Jaehwan waved goodbye as it was time for him to set up. He quickly drank his coffee, but he felt like Minhyun’s words energized him enough. He performed just as well as he usually did, but he found himself looking at Minhyun more, waiting for him to acknowledge his performing. 

As soon as Jaehwan left a huge rush of customers came through the door that Minhyun forgot about the other performing. It was only until Jaehwan increased the volume on his speaker just a bit that Minhyun noticed. He looked up and saw the busker looking right at him, gave him a wave and a smile, and then continued to work. 

Jaehwan was thrilled by Minhyun noticing him that he felt like he sang his best all month that day. Minhyun, however, didn’t think too much of it. 

 

As the days passed by, Jaehwan visited more and more, even when he wasn’t busking. There were times where it was awkward when Minhyun wasn’t working and he would end up having to make conversation with the very chipper Ong Seongwoo. Jaehwan would want to leave right after getting his coffee because there was no point without Minhyun, but Seongwoo just kept talking and talking that Jaehwan had no way out. 

“Jaehwan Jaehwan! Thank God you’re here. I need help,” Seongwoo yelled as the boy came through the doors, motioning him to hurry. 

“Yeah, here I am,” Jaehwan replied trying to not to show his disappointment, “What’s up?” 

Seongwoo looked through the glass before speaking, “So my ex that I’ve been telling you about right?”

Jaehwan nodded his head, but honestly didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Okay, so he’s coming right now with a friend which I heard from that friend. I need you to make him jealous so he realizes he made a big mistake losing me.” 

“What?! No! I will not be treated like this, I have v--” 

“I’ll give you the master schedule.” 

Jaehwan may have mentioned to Seongwoo that he was looking for a certain employee, but didn’t know their work schedule. 

“Fine! Just don’t do anything weird!” the busker huffed as he crossed his arms. 

“Okay okay. He’s coming! Act natural!” 

The barista quickly started wiping the table and Jaehwan just sat there, not sure what to do. He looked behind and saw two guys sitting there. Since he hardly paid attention to the words that came out of Seongwoo’s mouth, he didn’t know which one was the ex boyfriend. 

“Are you okay?” one of the guys asked after going up to the ordering table, “If you want, Daniel and I could leave. He just wanted coffee and this was the closest place to where we were studying.” 

_“So that guy must be Seongwoo’s friend,”_ the busker thought to himself as he sipped on his drink. 

“No, I’m okay Sungwoon! Don’t worry about me. Here are your drinks you ordered beforehand,” Seongwoo smiled as he slid them over. 

“We didn’t order an--” 

“I know what my best friend and ex boyfriend usually get. Just take it,” the barista waved off, trying to act calm.

“Thanks. I guess. I’ll pay you later,” Sungwoon shyly said as he grabbed the drinks and walked away. 

“Jaehwan,” Seongwoo leaned forward with a bright smile, “Pat my head affectionately. Yes?” 

“What? Your hair looks oily. I will not!” 

“Do it or else you’re not gonna find out whenever your precious little crush is working,” Seongwoo hissed still keeping the smile on his face. 

The busker did as he was told, sucking up his pride as this was so he could see Minhyun. 

“He’s looking,” Seongwoo whispered loudly, “I’m gonna hold your hand now.” 

Jaehwan figured he had no choice but to do as Seongwoo said so he allowed him to hold his hand, moving it in a position so that it was visible to Daniel.

Seongwoo smiled as he could see the discomfort in Daniel’s face. He rubbed the back of the other’s hand with his thumb, watching as Daniel got up and left the place with Sungwoon. Jaehwan was ready to let go as soon as the two were out of sight. 

“Wow, you two are awfully close.” 

Jaehwan immediately moved away as he turned to see Minhyun. He didn’t want him to think the wrong way so he started stuttering to find an explanation.

“I, uhm. Erm. It’s just. It’s not like that!” 

“Oh really? Okay,” Minhyun chuckled, “It’s cute when you’re flustered.”

The busker could feel his cheeks heating up and turning red. Minhyun thought he was cute? No way. Unbelievable. As Minhyun walked around to go behind the counter, Seongwoo put two and two together. 

“Oh! So you like--” 

Jaehwan’s eyes went wide as he reached to cover the other’s mouth, “Shut up Seongwoo!” 

Minhyun, clueless to the situation, “Uh, Seongwoo. I think your shift is up so let me take over.”

“Oh, my pleasure,” Seongwoo smirked, taking off Jaehwan’s hand as he looked over at Jaehwan before Minhyun. 

“I should get going soon too. I have a lot of homework,” Jaehwan awkwardly laughed as he got up out of his seat. 

“Sure. See you next time.” 

 

Minhyun wasn’t stupid at all. At his university, business administration was one of the hardest majors to get into and he was at the top of his class. He knew from the moment Jaehwan started talking to him that he had a crush on him. The sparkle in the musician’s eyes whenever the barista spoke to him was more than apparent. The sudden questions about Minhyun’s personal life were awkwardly slipped into conversation that Minhyun couldn’t help but notice. Every time Jaehwan came by to the cafe, Minhyun didn’t have to look at Jaehwan to know that he was looking at him because he could just _feel_ it. 

“Minhyunnnnn!” Jaehwan grinned as he walked into the cafe sitting at his usual seat. 

_“Oh god, not again,”_ Minhyun thought to himself as he knew this was gonna be another day of him acting interested in Jaehwan’s conversations, “Hey Jaehwan. What would you like today? The usual?”

“I’ll have a strawberry ade this time. My best friend said I should cut back on the caffeine.” 

“Ah, I see. I’ll make it right away then,” Minhyun said before quickly stirring up his order hoping the sooner he finishes the sooner Jaehwan would leave.

Jaehwan sipped on his drink as soon as the barista handed it to him, sliding over his card soon after. “Wow this is the first time I’ve tried the fruit drinks from here and they’re pretty good,” he smiled over at Minhyun only for him to receive a nod. 

“Yeah, everything here is pretty good. I have to admit.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re the one making the drinks,” Jaehwan slipped in the compliment with a soft smile, “Are you free sometime this week? We should hangout.”

He tried to act cool about it, but inside his heart was being a mile a minute. Jaehwan had been planning to ask the other out for quite some time now, but he never found the right timing and also he was scared of Minhyun not feeling the same way as him.

The barista paused as he knew this moment was going to come eventually, but he wished it wasn’t today. Every time Jaehwan came through the doors, he prayed that future Minhyun would handle the fact that the busker liked him, but finally he had to deal with it. He wasn’t sure what to say. Was he going to bluntly reject him or let this drag on?

“Uhm, not this week. I have a lot to study for and a lot of other things to do. I’ll let you know when I’m free, yeah?” Minhyun smiled the same way he always did at Jaehwan. It was indeed fake, but he knew just how to make it seem genuine.

“S-s-sure! No problem! Just let me know!” Jaehwan stuttered, not expecting him to answer that way. He was hoping for a yes, but he figured this was better than a no for sure. 

“Cool, well, I’ll see you around. My shift is up and I have some homework to do,” Minhyun took off his apron and waved as he walked away, in his head sighing at how he knew he was never going to let the other know when he was free to hangout. 

 

Two weeks passed by and Jaehwan entered the cafe once again, as usual. He figured it was best not to pressure Minhyun about when he was free. (Well, it was more of Sewoon, his best friend, convincing him that it would be a big mistake to do so when he kept feeling anxious about why Minhyun wasn’t saying anything to him.) However, this time when Jaehwan looked at the handsome barista, his face looked more sullen, his eyes were swollen, and he looked pale. The boy had seen Minhyun when he was tired from late night studying, but this was different. 

“The usual?” Minhyun said in a soft voice as soon as the other sat down. It was quite unusual for Jaehwan once again as Minhyun never spoke first. He always waited for Jaehwan to call for his attention.

“Yes, but uh, Minhyun?” Jaehwan softly called as the boy looked at him, “Are you okay? Is there something wrong?” 

The barista shook his head, “N-no, I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’ll make your drink as soon as possible,” Minhyun walked away from the busker, frustrated that his emotions were showing. All of his emotions caused him to burn himself, “Fuck.”

Jaehwan was quick to move himself to where Minhyun was working, “What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I just burned myself. I’m fine, don’t worry.” The barista passed his customer the drink and quickly got a bandaid for himself, wrapping his burnt thumb.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you hurt yourself, are you sure you’re okay? Do you need to talk to anyone because if there’s something wrong, I’m open ears.” Jaehwan concerningly looked at the other, which honestly melted the cold heart of the barista’s just a bit.

And that is when Minhyun said the words that he would end up regretting as things would move in a direction that he didn’t want them to, “How about I take up that offer of us hanging out? After I’m done with my shift and you’re done performing?”

A huge smile gleamed on Jaehwan’s face, “Yes, I’m fine with that!”

 

 

After doing what they needed to do, the two found themselves in a bar munching on snacks and drinking beer. Even Jaehwan had to admit that it was quite awkward with Minhyun quieter than usual as he was obviously upset over something and the other couldn’t bring himself to ask what was bothering him. 

“Can we have another round?” Minhyun asked as the waiter passed by. He had lost track in how many beers he had, but he was just trying to get intoxicated enough so that his pain would numb down. 

And eventually it did numb and so Minhyun ended up talking to Jaehwan quite cheerfully and slurringly. It was a side that Jaehwan never saw in the other as Minhyun remained to be this attractive yet mysterious eye candy in his life. The barista never talked about what was troubling him as he shot down the busker every time he tried to ask. Instead, Jaehwan learned about Minhyun in other aspects. He learned that Minhyun had amazing grades, but hardly slept because of it as he had to spend a lot of time studying, but also had to work to pay for the part of tuition that his scholarship didn’t cover. 

“So then, my friend Dongho, he just farted on Minki’s face!” Minhyun cracked up telling a random story about his friends that Jaehwan didn’t find as funny but continued to laugh along.

Jaehwan was more of a heavy drinker, so while Minhyun was very intoxicated, he was level headed, which was good because he knew it would be a mess if both of them were drunk. 

“Lets dance!” Minhyun cooed as he dragged the other over to the dance floor, despite his protesting of him not being able to dance.

“There’s a reason why I’m a music major and not a dance major or an idol!” 

“Jaehwannie~ Come on!” Minhyun softly hit the other’s chest and that’s when Jaehwan completely melted inside. He was someone who couldn’t stand aegyo, but it just worked with Minhyun.

“Okay, fine. Only for one song though, okay?”

“Yes sir!” Minhyun jokingly put his hand on his forehead, saluting the other.

The busker was surprised at how much of a mess Minhyun was. Sure the talking itself was a sign with how intoxicated he was, but when he danced, it was even worse. He was dancing like an old man shaking his hips and spreading his arms out with a bright smile as he thought he was dancing well. Jaehwan carefully danced side to side, nothing to major or awkward as he _really_ wasn’t a dancer. 

“Come on, Jaehwan! Move that cute little butt more!” Minhyun said as he smacked the other’s butt, causing Jaehwan to blush profusely.

“Hey! Fine, but don’t do that again!” Jaehwan rubbed his butt, not sure whether he should feel offended that Minhyun called his butt little or happy because he called it cute.

Jaehwan mimicked the other and danced just like him until the song ended, in which he dragged the drunk man back to their seats. He tried to get him to drink water to help him sober up, but Minhyun refused every time, once even splashing the water at Jaehwan.

“I said no!” Minhyun said in a baby voice as he pouted, “Just take me home!” 

“And where is home?” 

“Uhmmmm, let me call my roommate!” Minhyun grabbed his phone and called the said person, “Donghoooooo! My big baby boy! I need to go home!” 

Jaehwan grabbed the phone from the other, knowing that he was no use to getting him home, “Uh, hello? I’m Kim Jaehwan and I’m currently with your roommate can you come pick him up?”

“I would, but I’m actually on a date right now. I’ll text Minhyun’s phone our address and you can bring him there. He should have our key.” 

“Okay, thank you.”

Jaehwan hung up from the call and looked at the address, promptly putting it into his own phone for navigation, It actually wasn’t a far walk from where they were, but that’s probably why Minhyun picked the bar in the first place. 

“Come on, Minhyun. Lets go,” Jaehwan said as he pulled the drunk man who was resisting.

“No! I will not!” the barista pouted as he turned away, making Jaehwan's heart flutter once again at how cute he was acting. 

“It’s getting late and I don’t want Dongho to worry,” he tried to convince, not sure what else to say.

The other paused for a moment in thought before getting up. “Okay! Fine.” 

Taking care of a drunk person was tiring and that was usually Jaehwan’s role when he drank with friends. After all the beers they drank, if he was honest, he did feel a little tipsy, but Minhyun’s well being mattered more so he tried his best to sober up and take care of the man who couldn’t even walk in a straight line. 

“Hey Minhyun, can you open the door? Where’s your key?” Jaehwan asked as they got to his apartment which was not too far of a trek. 

With a big smile, the other handed him the key from his pocket without a word, which frightened Jaehwan just a bit as he felt like he had something up his sleeve. Opening the door, he was surprised how clean the place was as Minhyun made it seem that he had no time for anything, but apparently there was time to clean the apartment at the least. Minhyun ran straight to the toilet in which he threw up… a lot. Jaehwan stood by his side, rubbing the other’s back as he threw up.

After finishing and brushing his teeth, he quickly headed to bed. It was obvious that he was still intoxicated, but Jaehwan made sure to tuck him into bed and make him sleep on his side so there was no chance he would choke on his own vomit. 

“Jaehwan, don’t go,” Minhyun whispered as the boy was about to leave, “Stay a little longer, please.” 

The busker turned around and sighed. He was quite tired, but he couldn’t say no. Minhyun’s smile grew bigger as he walked towards him, sitting down on the floor to be at eye level with the drunk. Jaehwan softly patted the other’s head, trying to get him to go to sleep, but he was nowhere near tired.

The next moments happened so quickly. Minhyun sat up and leaned over towards Jaehwan, the barista’s hands tracing from the top of the other’s head to his cheeks in which he pulled him closer. Jaehwan’s lips were pressed against Minhyun’s and Jaehwan held onto his arms as he kissed back. His neck started aching in pain due to the angle so he quickly stood up and moved Minhyun to lay on the bed as he hovered over him, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth as he did so. 

Minhyun was quick to roll them over, switching positions so that he was on top. He stuck his tongue down the other’s mouth, showing his dominance. Using only one hand to hold him the other moved lower, squeezing the busker’s butt to his own liking. Despite Minhyun being a bit forceful, Jaehwan couldn’t help but like it. As soon as he felt like it was going to go even further, Minhyun suddenly pulled back and kissed his forehead.

“I’m tired now. Goodnight,” Minhyun said with a smirk before tucking himself back into bed. 

Jaehwan sat up on the bed, shocked at how Minhyun changed moods completely. He already seemed to be asleep as he looked quite cozy in bed. The man figured he had no other choice but to leave, so he did but with a bright smile on his face as he walked back home. 

 

Weeks passed by and what Jaehwan and Minhyun were was never clarified, but he felt it in his heart that something was different between them other than physically. There were times where Jaehwan would drop by and Minhyun and him would go into the storage room real quick to make out. Whenever Jaehwan’s performance and Minhyun’s job ended relatively at the same time, they would go over to Minhyun’s apartment and make out, sometimes more than that but talking about it would make Jaehwan blush. 

Sewoon warned Jaehwan that his relationship was toxic in how Minhyun would only seek him for something physical when Jaehwan wanted more, but Jaehwan reassured Sewoon that he was worrying too much and Minhyun did feel the same way towards Jaehwan, but just had trouble communicating his feelings. However, Sewoon was still unsure. 

 

The first time Jaehwan noticed the stranger, he didn’t think too much of it. Sure, seeing Minhyun smile brightly for someone he has never seen before made him jealous, but maybe it was just a customer. Jaehwan sat down next to the stranger asking Minhyun for his usual, in which the busker only got a quick glance at him as he left right after. From the pictures of Minhyun’s friends that Jaehwan had seen in his apartment, none of them looked anything like the stranger, so he tried to reassure himself that it was nothing. 

“Here, Jaehwan,” Minhyun said, still finding himself giggling at the stranger’s words.

“Thanks, but what’s funny?” Jaehwan asked with a tilt to his head. 

Minhyun’s face got serious as it usually did with the question, “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Do you wanna go back to the storage room? My shift ends soon.” 

Not being able to resist the taste of Minhyun, Jaehwan agreed. 

 

The second time Jaehwan noticed the stranger, he knew it wasn’t just some random stranger. When he walked into the cafe, he saw the same bright smile on Minhyun’s face pointing toward the same silhouette he remembered from the last time. Jaehwan couldn’t help but feel jealous. Yes, the two weren’t official, but after all the stuff the two have been through, Jaehwan felt like he had the right to claim the barista as his and his only. He sat down next to the stranger once again, asking for coffee just as he usually did. He saw as Minhyun looked at him with a smile, but it wasn’t as bright as the one he saw before.

“See you later, Minhyun,” the stranger uttered before turning his back and leaving. 

“Get home safe!” Minhyun replied brightly, only for Jaehwan to grow more jealous. Minhyun never told Jaehwan to get home safe ever, but for him to say that to whoever that guy was did not settle well in his heart.

“Who is that?” Jaehwan asked as casually as he could, not trying to show his jealousy.

Minhyun blinked at him before speaking, “Just a friend.” 

“Ahh, how do you know him? Does he know Dongho and them?” 

“I met him at school. They all sorta know him,” he answered nonchalantly, “I’m kinda busy today so we can’t do anything. I hope you’re not disappointed.”

“No, of course not. Do whatever you need to do,” Jaehwan assured with a smile.

“Thanks, Jaehwan. You’re amazing.”

Those words would usually send the busker’s heart flying, however he still couldn’t help but feel unsettled by whoever that guy was.

 

Jaehwan didn’t have much experience with love if he was honest. He had a few crushes before. Minhyun wasn’t his first of anything of course, he lost all of that to a fling with someone that had mutual feelings for him, but he was moving away so becoming official seemed unnecessary. Besides that person, Jaehwan felt like Minhyun was the closest person he had to a real relationship and he was excited. However, he was scared that he was going to mess up so, since Sewoon didn’t want to listen to anything about Minhyun because of his bad feeling about him, Jaehwan went to the cafe when he knew Minhyun wasn’t working.

“Jaehwannnn! It’s been so long! I missed you!” Seongwoo yelled as he saw the busker walk through the doors, “I was about to start regretting giving you that schedule since you weren’t coming to visit me.”

“Hey Seongwoo,” he said with a laugh, “how has the Daniel situation been?” 

“Oh, we’re back together!” the barista said with a smile. 

“What? I thought he was a jerk!”

“Yeah, he is. But he’s _my_ jerk so I’ll live with it,” Seongwoo said with a hopeful grin that Jaehwan didn’t want to destroy, “So what’s up?”

“I hate to come to you just during my time of need, but I really need help, Seongwoo. Please,” Jaehwan softly said as he stirred the straw in his cup.

Seongwoo leaned forward, closer to Jaehwan, “Is it about Minhyun? You know, I don’t know if you noticed but I saw y'all in the storage room, nasty, my e—“

“S-s-shut up!” Jaehwan blushed furiously, “But yes, it’s about him you see. There’s this guy that’s been hanging around and he looks so happy whenever he sees him but I don’t know what to do. I’m so nervous, but I’m scared that Minhyun will think I’m being too clingy.”

“Ohhh, that guy is probably Jonghyun,” Seongwoo said, “I’ve seen him a couple times. I’m pretty sure they used to date, but don’t quote me on that.” 

“His ex-boyfriend? Do you know why they broke up?” Jaehwan could feel himself tremble as the thought of losing Minhyun felt so much more closer.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Maybe Daniel knows, they are in the same major and are pretty close. Daniel!” Seongwoo motioned for his boyfriend to come over.

“Has he been here this whole time?” Jaehwan blinked at the other, never getting a good look at him until now and feeling lightweight embarrassed after realizing he was used to make Daniel jealous.

“Yeah, I got out of class early and we’re going on a date later,” Daniel shyly spoke, amazing Jaehwan how someone Seongwoo considered a jerk was so soft spoken, “What’s up, babe?”

“Kim Jonghyun, the guy in your major, do you know how him and Minhyun broke up? It’s okay if you don’t.”

“Oh, that’s _the_ guy, Seongwoo,” Daniel said as he looked at the floor.

“ _The_ guy?” Jaehwan asked, looking back and forth at the two who suddenly had some tension.

“Oh. I see. I guess I know now,” Seongwoo looked away from the two before putting back a smile, “Well, Jaehwan my shift is up so we got to get going see you next time!”

“Wait, Seongwoo, what? I don’t understand!”

“Sorry, I promised myself this topic wouldn’t be spoken about!” Seongwoo yelled as he rushed out the door with his boyfriend. 

Jaehwan watched as the two left and he couldn’t help but feel more confused than informed. 

 

 

The third time Jaehwan saw Jonghyun in the cafe, his heart dropped. Knowing that Minhyun and Jonghyun used to date was unsettling in his heart, but seeing Minhyun’s bright smile towards Jonghyun hurt even more. He did the same as he usually did. Jaehwan asked for a drink, smiled at Minhyun, and turned to look at Jonghyun who was supposed to leave, but he didn’t.

“Hi, Jaehwan right? Minhyun has told me about you,” Jonghyun said with a smile.

“Ah yes, and you are?” he asked, trying to act clueless that he knew who he was, “What has Minhyun told you about me?”

“Ah, Jaehwan this is Jonghyun! He’s my friend. I just told him about how we’ve been seeing each other,” Minhyun pat the other’s head, reassuring him.

The fact that Minhyun clarified to Jonghyun that they were seeing each other put Jaehwan’s heart at ease. Since Jonghyun knows about them, there’s no way Jonghyun would come in between the two. It was only him and Minhyun and Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile at the fact.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jonghyun,” Jaehwan said with a handshake, “I’ve been seeing you here lately. Did something happen?”

“Oh no, I just wanted to catch up with an old friend,” Jonghyun grinned, shaking the other’s hand firmly before looking at the barista, “He’s a good friend of mine and it’s been a while.”

“I got to get green tea in the storage room. We ran out. I’ll be back. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Minhyun said before running off. 

That was when Jonghyun’s fake smile disappeared and he glared at Jaehwan while squeezing his hand tightly. He moved closer to the other, looking into his eyes as he wrapped his other hand around his neck. 

“You must think you have Minhyun all to yourself, huh. You must think you hit the jackpot and are having the time of your life having his dick up your ass, am I wrong?” he hissed. 

Jaehwan stayed quiet, frightened to the core.

“Well, it seems that you've had enough fun because I got Minhyun wrapped around my finger. No one knows Minhyun better than I do. No one,” Jonghyun scoffed before pushing the other away from him, “You’re just gonna be in deep shit if you don’t back off, Jaehwan.” 

Jonghyun gave scared Jaehwan a devilish smirk before walking away and out of the cafe. 

 

After that moment, Jaehwan felt anxious every time he went into the cafe, afraid he was going to bump into Jonghyun again. However, at the same time, he wanted to fight for Minhyun and show the other that he couldn't just step all over him. He didn’t want to just let go of the barista because someone threatened him. Sure, he didn’t know Minhyun as well as he may, but he knew in his heart that there was something special going on between them. In his head, he planned many arguments against Jonghyun such as “you guys broke up for a reason” and “I’m the one who is with him right now,” but after that incident, he never saw Jonghyun in the cafe.

Instead, he saw him in the audience as he performed. 

As soon as he saw him, Jaehwan’s heart froze, but he knew he had to keep going. He had to keep singing because everyone around him was watching him and Minhyun was there in the cafe listening to him. It was unprofessional to stop because of one person. His hands grew sweaty, his strumming became more sloppy, and his voice cracked more than he had wanted it to. Wanting to at least show a good image of him performing towards his rival, he was disappointed at his performance. When his busking ended for the day, as everyone left the area, Jonghyun approached him with a slow clap.

“You sing well. I’ll applaud you for that,” the ex-boyfriend commented as he slipped 5,000 won in Jaehwan’s jar. The busker wanted to give it back and have nothing to do with him, but it was too late as Jonghyun already began walking away.

“What do you want from me?!” Jaehwan yelled to call the other’s attention. He glanced over at the cafe, but to his luck, Minhyun was paying no attention.

“You know what I want,” Jonghyun said as he walked back to the other, “Stay away from Minhyun. Your fun is over now.”

“I don’t understand why you’re being like this. You two broke up already. Why are you taking this out on me? I did nothing but fall in love with him,” Jaehwan stood his ground, looking his rival straight in the eye.

Jonghyun scoffed as he looked to the side before looking back at the busker, “You don’t know what love is, kid,” he took a step closer, “Did Minhyun tell you that we used to date?”

“N-n-no, he didn’t, but I love him and I trust him,” Jaehwan felt his cheeks blush, but he ignored it as he wanted to stay serious.

“Ahhhh,” the rival sarcastically spoke, “You love and trust someone you barely know? How naive.”

“How do you know that I don’t know him? I think I know him pretty well,” the busker bit his inner lip as the doubt began to seep into his head.

“I know because you wouldn’t be getting yourself anywhere near Minhyun if you really knew him,” Jonghyun let out a small laugh before checking his watch, “Well, I have to get going. We can talk some other time or never.” 

The elder began to walk and Jaehwan tried to call out for him, but there was no luck. He just kept walking and Jaehwan’s heart hurt. Turning around to finish cleaning, he found the man with pink hair standing in front of him.

“I have the answers you need. Just don’t tell Seongwoo I told you.” 

 

Daniel could remember the memory to an extent but it still haunted him every single day. It started almost a year ago when Daniel first entered the university as a dance major.

“Ahh, you’re Daniel right?” Jonghyun spoke in a bright voice, “I heard a lot about you from the others. They say you have a lot of talent and I look forward to getting to work with you. We should grab a cup of coffee sometime, yes?”

It started innocent. Jonghyun and Daniel had a strictly senior-junior relationship and were just close. Jonghyun was a very good senior who helped Daniel a lot to not make the same mistakes as he did and Daniel was more than willing to help Jonghyun with any simple errand because of it. 

At the time, Seongwoo and him had been dating for a year and they were happy. Daniel who laughed at anything and everything laughed at every single joke Seongwoo made, despite some of them being lame. They were each other’s support systems and everyone swore that you could see their worlds light up in their eyes whenever they were together. If someone didn’t believe in love, seeing Daniel and Seongwoo’s relationship could make them believe in it again. 

Also at the time, Minhyun and Jonghyun had been dating for a couple months. Despite being a newer couple, they bickered a lot about small things. The people around them saw the two more in fights than in love, but they swore that despite everything they were still happy with each other. They weren’t expressive towards each other in public so a lot of people didn’t know they were dating, but they were okay with that. As long as they knew, it was okay. 

“Daniel!” Jonghyun called as he waiting for the other at the dance room, “I got news!”

“Hmm? What is it?” Daniel asked with a bright smile on his face.

“Some of the dance majors are hosting a party. It’s the end of midterms and we wanted to celebrate before we have to deal with the stress of finals. It would be fun if you could come. You should come!” 

“Can we bring guests?” the younger asked shyly as him and Seongwoo promised that they wouldn’t go to parties without each other, “If not, I don’t think I should go.”

"We can’t, but come on. It’ll be a great chance for you to meet all of the other people in our major. You can’t just be depending on me, you know,” Jonghyun frowned as he softly shook the other.

“I’ll think about it. Text me the details.”

After Daniel got the details, he asked Seongwoo if he could go. However, Seongwoo felt uncomfortable not just because he couldn’t go, but because he knew that the dance major was a party major. He tried to convince Daniel not to go, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Do you not trust me? I’ll be fine. It's important that I meet other people besides Jonghyun. I need to make more connections,” Daniel frowned.

“I do trust you, but I—“

“But what? You trust me so that should be all to it, right? I don’t understand the problem,” the younger grew frustrated, his eyebrows furrowing as he just didn’t understand.

“I don’t trust those people, Daniel. They’re not a good crowd!”

“I can fend for myself just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I’m a kid! You always baby me and I hate it! These are the people in my major. This is my crowd whether you like it or not!” yelled the dancer, scaring the other just a bit as he never raised his voice at him.

“I know, but—“

“But what Seongwoo? I don’t understand.”

Seongwoo looked at the ground as his voice grew quiet, “I just don’t want to lose you. I’m just scared.”

“I get that you’re scared, but you can’t baby me. You have to trust me, so I will be going and you can’t stop me,” Daniel walked out, refusing to look back.

 

At the party, Daniel was having a blast. Quite angry at Seongwoo still, he found himself drinking a lot. He wouldn’t refuse a shot anyone gave him. He was making friends with everyone he talked to and felt content as this would help him with his dancing career. Daniel felt like going to the party despite his boyfriend’s discomfort was the right decision.

But suddenly everything was going wrong. As the alcohol hit him further, he found himself losing control of his actions. He was doing everything before thinking about it, so the moment he grabbed Jonghyun’s ass on the dance floor, there was no guilt in his heart.

That was when he blacked out. The next memory he had next was laying next to Jonghyun in his room, both of them naked. At first, he tried to make sense of it and reassure himself that nothing happened between the two. They were just both hot at the party and took their clothes off or maybe the beer keg exploded and got all over their clothes.

However, when Daniel saw the used condom on the floor near their clothes, he knew he fucked up.

 

“So, you cheated on Seongwoo and he cheated on Minhyun?” Jaehwan asked as Daniel explained the story at a local park.

Daniel felt his heart ache at the word “cheated,” sighing before continuing his explanation, “Yes, but I was extremely apologetic towards Seongwoo. I begged him to take me back and he was extremely upset. It really hurt me when he was trying to make me jealous with you.”

“Wait, but I thought Seongwoo didn’t know who Jonghyun was. And also how did he take you back?”

“Seongwoo vaguely knows of Jonghyun and I never told him who I cheated on him with because he didn’t want to know. And, uhm, I told him sincerely how I felt without him trying to leave before I finished explaining and I wrote ‘I will listen to Seongwoo from now on’ 500 times,” Daniel said shyly as he scratched the back of his head, “He’s still wary and scared, but I’m happy to be by his side.”

Jaehwan nodded as his eyes softened, “That’s good for you, but do you think that’s what Jonghyun is trying to do with Minhyun? Win him back?”

“It’s more complicated than that. I was completely drunk when Jonghyun and I had sex, but from my sources, Jonghyun was way more sober than I was. I think he intended to cheat on Minhyun for reasons I don’t know why, but they did break up afterwards, but I still saw Minhyun talk to Jonghyun. I don’t know why, but he does,” Daniel sighed as he patted the busker’s shoulder.

Jaehwan remembered Jonghyun’s words of Minhyun being wrapped around his finger. Was that the reason why Minhyun continued to talk to him? Despite Jonghyun cheating, did Minhyun still loved him? But where did Jaehwan fit in that equation?

“I hope that helps in one way or another. I wish you the best,” Daniel said as he got up from the bench, “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” 

“Thanks, Daniel,” Jaehwan could barely utter as he felt dumbfounded. He watched as the other walked away and he looked at his lap, “What am I to Hwang Minhyun?” 

 

Despite Sewoon’s disposition toward Minhyun, he listened to Jaehwan as he explained the situation to him in which he responded with one thing.

“He’s using you as rebound, Jaehwan. Get out of there.”

 

Jaehwan wanted to believe that he was more to Minhyun that he refused to believe his words, but when heshowed up to Minhyun’s apartment uninvited, he found Sewoon’s voice ringing in his head as he saw Minhyun and Jonghyun making out. Before he could even let the first tear fall down his eyes, he stormed towards them pushing Jonghyun away and giving him a swift punch in the face.

Jonghyun held his jaw in pain before looking at the busker with the same devilish smirk, “Well if it isn’t lover boy,” he scoffed, “I’ll be inside. Minhyun, you take out the trash.” 

Before Jaehwan could drag him back inside, he was already gone. The busker turned to his crush who seemed more angry than apologetic.

“What the fuck was that, Jaehwan? Why would you ju—“

“You’re mad at me?! After all we’ve been through, you’re mad at me?!” Jaehwan could feel as the tears streamed down his face.

“I think you have a misunderstanding here. We haven’t been through anything more than make out sessions and sex, don’t take this anymore than it is,” Minhyun bluntly said.

Jaehwan could feel his heart breaking. This whole time he wanted to believe that every moment he spent with Minhyun was more than physically. He was so sure that Minhyun felt the emotion through everything and that’s why he kept coming back to him. It couldn’t be just make out sessions and sex, no, that was impossible. 

“But you said we were seeing each other. You told me that you told Jonghyun that!” Jaehwan tried to protest. 

“Yeah, we were seeing each other, literally,” he chuckled dryly, “I said nothing about emotions, did I? No. I didn’t.” 

The more Minhyun spoke, the more Jaehwan realized that this was the side he never saw. This was the side that Jonghyun said he wouldn’t be anywhere near. However, he was stubborn. He didn’t want to just simply let this go without a fight. 

“Ahh, I see,” Jaehwan stared into his eyes, “So you would refuse me, someone who genuinely cared for you, for someone who in his right mind cheated on you with your co-worker’s boyfriend?”

For a second, Jaehwan felt cocky with his reply, but he soon regretted it as Minhyun punched him in the face, kicking him onto the floor as he lost his balance. 

“You have no fucking right to question my life decisions. Just because we were physical doesn’t mean you know me at all,” Minhyun hissed as he glared into the other’s eyes as he stood above the fallen busker.

Despite being hurt physically and emotionally, Jaehwan didn’t regret being with Minhyun at that moment. Even when upset, he couldn’t deny Minhyun’s handsome looks that he fell in love with since the first time he saw him. The way the barista would wipe his sweat as his body heated up from working, the way he would greet his customers with a cute smile, the way how despite being stressed at work, his face looked flawless, Jaehwan couldn’t deny not enjoying witnessing those moments. Minhyun’s eyes gleamed with lust whenever he looked at Jaehwan and he couldn’t say that he didn’t feel exhilarated whenever the barista pressed his soft lips against his. Whenever Minhyun and Jaehwan slept together, Jaehwan couldn’t deny that felt like he was on cloud 9. The busker knew every moment with Minhyun excluding this one was filled with joy and excitement.

“I loved you. I really did,” he said confidently only for the barista to laugh as he pitied him.

Every moment Minhyun spent with Jaehwan was to not only get over Jonghyun, but to forget the pain he left him. He did enjoy making out with Jaehwan and having sex with him, but he was only physically satisfied as emotionally he felt empty. The time he was weak in front of the busker was when he heard about his ex having a fling with another one of his juniors and it gave him flashbacks of the past. For a moment, he considered trying things out with Jaehwan not because he liked him, but he felt apologetic that he was just using him. However, the moment Jonghyun appeared in front of his eyes, he realized that despite everything, he still loved Jonghyun and Jaehwan was nothing but a rebound. 

“I never loved you,” he replied before walking into his apartment and leaving Jaehwan laying on the floor.

“Never…” Jaehwan whispered to himself as he couldn’t hold back his tears, “The end of us both, never.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took weeks for Jaehwan to recover from his heartbreak. No longer did he visit the cafe unless he wanted to visit Seongwoo. He moved the spot where he buskered as well. Just when he started feeling like he was getting his life together, he saw Minhyun and Jonghyun holding hands as they passed by where he was singing. Jaehwan was flustered, but he continued singing.

“Yeah eh in my head / now get away / we, that were once beautiful goes way up there / yeah eh, the word that hovers deep inside / I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not one to write sad endings, but the person who asked for this fic asked and so i wrote. heh.  
> please feel free to talk to me about minhwan (or any other pd101 ship) at [nuestwhere](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
